


Nightingale

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: First book of the BIRD SERIES...Emory Langton, your average nerdy girl living an average nerdy life. At least, when you first glance at her it seems that way.But, Emory Langton is hiding quite a few secrets that might ruin who she is.When a young team of superheros try to find out who she is, Emory has to face the disastrous repercussions that come with.𝕐𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕘 𝕁𝕦𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕔𝕖𝕊𝕝𝕠𝕨 𝔹𝕦𝕣𝕟𝕆𝕟𝕝𝕪 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕤 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕕𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕣𝕖𝕔𝕠𝕘𝕟𝕚𝕤𝕖 𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕖.Warnings: sad, death, fighting, Gore, realistic Super hero like (as realistic as it can get),
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Dick Grayson & Robin & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acumen
> 
> (pronounced əˈkyo͞omən)  
>  The ability to make good judgments and quick decisions, typically in a particular domain.

Emory sat at the table, her pencil clutched in her hands like it was the only thing keeping her on earth. In front of her, numerous papers with complicated equations and theories lay, along with pencil shavings and eraser debris.

"It's way too early for this..." The young girl muttered, glancing over at the alarm clock that kept flashing numbers at her.

5:34 AM

In exactly 11 minutes, Emory's mother would be marching up the steps to wake her. Her face would be covered in make up not a hair on her head out of place. Like always, her mom would complain about how ugly Emory's hair was, with it being a curly mess of red. She'd go on about how she wished Emory was more like her step sister, Sadie.

And Emory would take it all in, the smile on her face as fake as store-made icing. She'd nod, playing the part of the teenager who cared how she looked and how she wished she could change the way she looked.

But it wasn't really true.

Emory loved her hair, her eyes, her freckles. Everything. She liked being different from her new family. She enjoyed not being thought of as a true Nugent. She'd much rather be a Langton.

5:37

Emory sighed, her face falling as she thought about what awaited her this week at school, and at home.

Nothing good, surely.

She stood, getting dressed in the required uniform and pulling her hair into a messy ponytail. She gathered up her papers, stacking them neatly and turning to her secret nook.

Last year, she'd found a secret room in the mansion, a room that looked to have been a master bedroom, before being boarded up. Nobody knew about it except her, and she planned on keeping it that way, which is precisely why she engineered quite a few spots that opened it up. The nook wouldn't grant you access unless you knew every spot and what order to go in.

5:42

Emory gathered the rest of her school things, glancing around the bright room before walking over to the deck.

Ivy was growing along the walls, and small areas carved from the brick could be seen as a kind of ladder to get to the flat roof above her, where she'd put a secret garden.

The familiar twitter of a bird made her look to her right, where her mother had put a sitting area.

"Why, Cormac! Whatever are you doing up at this hour?" she questioned the mockingbird.

But before she could question her friend further, the door to her room opened.

"Get in here girl, before you let that nasty thing in." a gruff voice ordered.

Emory froze, turning around to see the unfortunate sight of her step father.

"Sorry... Sir..." she whispered, her once happy attitude gone within seconds.

She hurried inside, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Emory wasn't scared of much, but she was terrified of James Nugent, the man her mother had decided to marry only a year after her father's and brother's death.

Emory never could prove her suspicions, but she just new that something wasn't right about this guy.

It wasn't until much later she'd find out she was right.

"Get ready for school. We leave in five minutes." James ordered, leaving with a harsh slam to the door.

Signing yet again, Emory glanced over at the 'shelf of torture,' as she liked to call it. It had everything her mom and James made her wear or use that she'd rather have gone without.

It's not her fault she was different, but they treated her as though that weren't true.

But it was true, as well as the fact that Emory's mother was the one who'd caused this. The change of color in her eyes. But her mother didn't know everything, and Emory planned on keeping it that way.

Slipping on the contact lenses that would change her eyes to brown, Emory left the room, with 1 minute left to spare.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philophobia  
> The fear of love or of becoming emotionally connected with another person. It shares many of the same traits as other specific phobias, particularly those that are social in nature.

"Giiiiiiiirl, I have not seen you in forever!" a male voice sang, appearing beside Emory in the Hall next to her locker. 

She smiled with a roll of her eyes, turning to see her best (and only human) friend Georgie. 

"You saw me yesterday, Georgie." Emory responded, a light smile on her face. 

Georgie gasped, his eyes widening in exaggerated fear. "That was longer then I thought!! Oh, the horror!!" His hand flew to his forehead as Georgie wailed in despair. 

Emory laughed, she always did enjoy the random, dramatic, shows he put on. 

Suddenly, Georgie was standing again, leaning on a locker and looking at her in curiosity. 

Emory just quirked an eyebrow, wondering what it was about this time. 

"You need a boyfriend." Georgie announced, eyeing the hallway to see if he could find any possible suitors. 

Emory's jaw dropped. That was not at all what she thought he'd say. 

"Wha-? Georgie! I do not need a boyfriend!!" she argued. 

"Mm, honey. Yes, you do." Georgie responded, grinning widely when he spotted someone he deemed good enough. "What about him?" 

"That guy? I don't even know him!" Emory argued, drawing Georgie's attention away from the blonde boy. 

"So?" He asked, not wanting to give this up. 

The nasty glare he received was enough to shut him up. 

"I'm thirteen, Georgie. I don't need, nor want, a boyfriend." 

Georgie sighed, defeated. "Fiiiiiiiiine." and then he hopped back up, a grin yet again appearing on his once grim face. 

"Are you coming to the gala tonight?" Georgie questioned. 

Emory sighed, nodding sadly. "Yes, and it's going to suck." 

It was Georgie's turn to roll his eyes. "What's wrong with the gala? It sounds really fun to me." 

"Yeah, well, you know how to be rich, I've only been doing this a few months." Emory snapped. Her eyes immediately widened in regret, noticing how deeply she had hurt Georgie. 

"Sorry." she cried out, "I'm so sorry!" Tears filled her eyes. 

While Emory Langton might be seen as a weak, crybaby for crying over a simple matter such as hurting her friends feelings, she didn't care. The idea that she hurt Georgie hurt more than anything in her life had ever hurt before, excluding the deaths of her family. 

Georgie smiled, "It's okay, Em." The girl let out a sigh, a look of relief coming onto her face. "But... You have to at least let me find you a guy, and if you don't like him, I'll drop it."

Emory sighed, nodding in agreement. "Fine." 

Georgie grinned, pumping his fist in the air, only bringing it down when the warning bell rang. The two friends shared a look before turning and going to their classrooms, which happened to be separate from each other. Emory's advanced geometry class was near her locker, while Georgie's math class was far down the hall. 

Emory let out one last laugh as she heard Georgie making various screeches as he hopped down the hall. 

The boy is crazy, she thought. 

[•~•]

"You're wearing this dress." her mother announced, bringing out one of the prettiest dresses Emory had ever seen. Emory however did not voice her opinions. In way was she listening to her mother on the matter. She'd pick out her own dress tonight. 

"No. I'm picking out my dress tonight." 

Maybe it was the tone of her voice. Maybe it was the look on her face. Maybe it was her mother's tired day of arguing with her second husband. Whatever it was, it worked. 

Emory got to pick out her dress. 

Her mother left the room with a huff, taking the salmon pink dress out with her to give to Sadie. 

"Cormac? You wanna help?" Emory called out. The bird appeared out the window and being to yell at Emory with twitters and taps of his beak against the window. 

Hold on a sec." Emory said, waling over to open her window. Once the window was open, she took out her contacts, revealing her heterochromia eyes. 

She let out a sigh of relief, hating the feeling of having contacts in her eyes. 

'Those things are ugly as fu-'

"Cormack! Language!!" Emory hissed, tapping the bird on the head. Cormack just stared at her, smirking with his eyes. 

'Now, let's see about this dress.'

[•~•]

A few hours later, Emory stood in front of a large mansion, looking at the yard in wonder. It was large and filled with many bushes and trees. It was beautiful. 

"Come along, girls, we have a reputation to keep up." Emory's mother said, straightening her pure white dress. Sadie smirked, strutting past Emory in the dress he'd mother had wanted her to wear. No way would Sadie wear that if she knee who was going to originally. 

Emory looked down at her own dress, smiling in content when she saw the blue cloth. 

The dress was a gradient shade of purples and blues, seeming to move as she walked. There were small, fake, jewels that decorated the top and waist, going well with the shortened height of the front. She loved it. 

She did not, however, love this party. 

"Time for hell." Emory muttered as she followed her family inside.

[•~•]


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soiree  
> a gathering or get-together, especially a posh or elegant one. 
> 
> She's speaking Irish, btw.

"Tá sé seo chomh leadránach." Emory muttered, looking around the large ball room in annoyance.

(This is so boring)

She never understood how anyone could find this enjoyable in any way possible. It just didn't make sense.  
The only good thing about this night was the food. It wasn't very often you came across fresh sushi.

"What?" Georgie asked from his place beside her.

Emory sighed, shaking her head. "Nothing. Doesn't matter."

A sudden, upbeat song came on and Emory laughed at the awestruck look on Georgie's face and the look of shock on some of the other's faces.

Georgie looked at Emory with puppy eyes, silently begging her to dance with him.

Emory sighed, shaking her head in amusement. "Fine. One dance."

Georgie punched the air in excitement, grabbing Emory's hand and dragging her to the dance floor. 

"You should be warned, I've only danced this a few times, and that was when you made me learn with you." Emory said, positioning her feet. Georgie shrugged. "You'll remember soon enough."

And then they started to dance.

Emory laughed as she danced along the floor. Georgie was right, she did remember as soon as they began to move.

"See! You're a natural!" he exclaimed, twirling her.

"Yeah, whatever, you were right. Don't let it get to your head." she joked.

She let go of his hands, walking to the edge of the circle and clapping, then walking back a few feet to the right, now dancing with a new partner. He was an old man in a suit, smelling of fresh cookies and soap.

"Hello, miss." he greeted, smiling down at her with a polite nod of his head.

"Hi, sir. How are you this fine evening?" she asked as the music continued on.

"Very well, thank you, miss. How are you?" he responded.

Emory smiled the first genuine smile she'd sent a stranger that night. "I'm doing just fine."

And then they were switching partners again.

Her next partner was someone she recognized, only because he rivaled her in academics.

"Hi!" The boy greeted, his blue eyes alight with happiness.

Emory smiled, his bright attitude shaking away any sad thoughts that were still lingering from the beginning of the night. "Hello."

"I've seen you in school before. You're Emory, right? The one who's almost as smart as me?" he asked.

Emory rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that would be me. And you're Dick. The genus."

Dick smiled at her and nodded in confirmation.

Emory opened opened her mouth to ask something, but the question disappeared from her mouth as the ground suddenly began to shake, sending many of the ball attendees to their knees. Emory was among them. Many people screamed in shock.

She gasped as she felt her contacts slip from her eyes and disappear under a strayed boot, the crack seemed to echo in her ears.

"Oh cacamas!" she exclaimed, covering her face, "My contacts!"

(Oh crap!)

Dick knelt down next to her, seeing the cracked lenses that once were in her eyes.

"Can you see?" Dick asked, his hand going to the small of her back, as if getting ready to help her stand.

Emory made the mistake of turning to look at him, their eyes meeting. His eyes widened and Emory realized her mistake.

He'd seen her eyes.

Before he could say anything, a small, black, sphere flew above their heads and latched onto a wall nearby.

"Tine to go boom." a sickening voice said, before an echoing laughter filled the room.

Screams erupted and many people rushed the exit. Pushing, shoving, it was chaos.

"Ten seconds." The voice said, their laughter fading as the man left the proximity.

"Run." Duck said, pushing her towards the door, soon realizing that she wouldn't be able to. There was just too much chaos.

"Dick!" someone shouted and both teens turned their heads to see a man shoving his way to them. "Get down!!!"

Dick pulled Emory to the ground, covering her as best she could, but the girl pushed him off, looking in his eyes before turning to the bomb. He was still covering her a little, his small frame in front of hers and their legs entangled.

BOOM!!!!

Emory's hands flew up, covering her head and preparing for the blow.

But it never came.

"Holy shit!" Dick exclaimed, his eyes flitting between the girl with beautiful eyes and the wall where the bomb was.

Emory slowly lowered her hands, looking over Dick's shoulder to see strong looking bamboo surrounding the bomb. There was a large hole on the wall, letting in the warm, Autumn air.

Emory gasped, backing away from Dick.

He was going to tell people, she would be killed. Nobody was supposed to know about her stupid powers. And now he did.

Dick reached over, grabbing her hand and helping her stand. He dragged her away from the room, stepping over many people who had ducked to the ground in an attempt to protect themselves. Somewhere, a baby's cries echoing in the room where everyone was too shocked to talk.

Nobody but Dick and Emory knew what happened.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clandestine  
> Kept secret or done secretively, especially because illicit.
> 
> Warning : language, pain

Dick watched as Emory paced back and forth, muttering something in a language he didn't understand. He'd have to look up what she was saying later, when this was all over and done with.

"Oh gosh, oh fuck, oh cac. Táim chun mo ghabháil! Cad a tharlaíonn má fhaigheann James amach? Mharódh sé mé! Ó, a Thiarna, cad a dhéanfaidh mé?" she muttered, sweeping her hand through her hair in agitation.

(Oh gosh, oh fuck, oh shit. I'm going to be arrested! What if James finds out? He'd kill me! Oh, Lord what do I do?)

Suddenly, she let out a gasp of pain, holding onto her stomach and whimpering.

Dick was at her side in an instant, kneeling beside her and asking her what was wrong.

"It hurts." she whispered, a pain unlike any shed felt before igniting in her body.

"Where?" Dick asked, looking into her eyes, 'which,' he noted, 'were a beautiful color of which he'd never seen before.'

"Everywhere." The 12 year old groaned, her eyes filling with tears as she tried to fight the pain.

"Master Dick, are you in here?" a voice said, opening the door to Dick's room.

Dick glanced up. "Alfred, we need to take her to the Batcave!"

Emory's hands moved from her stomach to her head as a headache overcame her body.

Dick looked at her in concern, helplessly watching as she whimpered once again.

"Please, Alfred!" he begged. He'd just met this girl and already he found himself attached.

"Very well then, Master Dick. I will distract any lingering guests whilst you lead her down." Alfred said, nodding.

Dick let out a breath of relief, standing up and bringing Emory with him.

Emory's knees gave out, almost causing her to collapse as a wave of dizziness made her head spin.

Luckily, Dick was strong and fast, catching her as she fell and lifting her up so he could carry her. He tried to ignore the fact that she was lighter than anyone he'd ever carried before.

He raced downstairs, carefully making sure not to bump her into anything or make her pain worse.

Soon enough, he reached the clock where a secret passage to the Batcave was located.

He carried her into the cave, recognizing that nobody else was there. He rushed her over to the bed and carefully put her down.

She struggled in his arms, seeming to be in a bad nightmare. Luckily, Alfred and Bruce came into the room and this wasn't the first time they'd seen someone like this, someone halfway conscious and not knowing where they were. Someone who seemed to be stuck in the past.

"Gortaíonn sé! Gortaíonn sé! Stop, le do thoil!" Emory screamed, fighting to get away from an invisible source.

(It hurts! It hurts! Please stop, please!)

"Hold her down." Bruce ordered, entering his Batman persona.

Dick grabbed Emory's arms and watched as Alfred grabbed her legs. Bruce grabbed a knife and cut open her dress, being careful not to slice any clothes that hid her figure in the process.

He pulled away the dress scraps, revealing a skinny belly with black shorts and a just barely visible bra. There was no visible cause for any of her pain, not cuts or scars. In fact, she looked completely healthy, if you ignored the obvious underweight body she possessed.

"Alfred, X-rays." Bruce ordered.

Alfred left, quickly returning with some advanced technology.

Bruce got to work, using his tools to look inside of her body without cutting it open.

"She's... She's completely fine. There is nothing wrong with her, inside or out." Bruce muttered, looking at the red head girl in front of him.

He watched as she screamed, shaking, and how she fought Dick's restraints.

"We need to knock her out." Bruce said.

"What?" Dick asked, looking up in shock.

"We need her to calm down. The only way to fix whatever's wrong with her is by putting her to sleep." Bruce said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Dick sighed, nodding in confirmation that he wouldn't stop the older man.

Soon, Emory was still, her chest rising and falling at a steady, healthy, pace. 

Now all the three awake humans had to wonder is when she'd wake up.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floccinaucinihilipilification  
> The action or habit of estimating something as worthless. 

The first thing Entry noticed when she started to wake up was the faint sound of someone typing on a computer. She could tell that whoever this was, was obviously adapt to the keyboard, going at a pace she'd never seen, or in this case heard, before.

The second thing was the throb that was inside her head, the pounding matching that of her heartbeat. She noticed that the pain was faint compared to what it was before, just mild discomfort.

The third thing was the musty smell of earth and water, as if she were in a cave. There was also an herbal taste to the air.  
Wherever she was, it was not somewhere she recognized.

Emory groaned, lifting her hand up to her aching head. She attempted to get up, but gentle hands quickly pushed her back down before she could get farther then a few inches.

"No, stay down. You don't want to get too dizzy." a calm and vaguely familiar voice ordered.

Emory opened her eyes, the blinding light causing her to immediately close them again, waiting for the lights to stop flashing before her closed eye lids.

"Dim the lights!" The voice from before called out, and Emory sighed in relief when she opened her eyes again and the light wasn't causing her harm.

"Cá ... cá bhfuil mé?" she asked, her mind to boggled to speak English.

(Where... where am I?)

A face appeared in front of her face, and Emory recognized him as the old man she'd danced with earlier.

"Miss, can you please tell me your name?" The man asked, his voice strong and reassuring.

"Em... Emory. Emory Langton." she said, her voice cracking from lack of water.

A hand lifted a cup to her lips and Emory gasped in relief as the cool feeling of fresh water flowed down her throat.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"How old are you, miss Emory?"

"12."

"Do you know what happened?" a man asked, his voice deep and demanding, the epitome of authority.

Emory thought back to the events of the night, trying hard to fight the rush of pain that came over her as she used her brain.

"There... We were dancing and the ground shook. My... Contacts fell out and then there was laughter. And a bomb. And then..." Emory's breath picked up, her head pounding as blood rushed to her face. She was panicking, as she realized exactly what she'd done.

She'd given away her most sacred secret, to a boy she did not know. She was in a room, probably underground, with three men who had yet to reveal their intentions.

She was in deep shit now.

"Emory, you need to calm down." The first voice, the one younger then the rest said as a hand grabbed her own. "We can't help you if you freak out like last time."

Emory's ears seemed to be filled with water, not listening to the boy.

.

Dick watched as she freaked out, letting go of her hand and running to the computer.

He began to hurriedly type, his eyes scanning for answers that the screen provided.

Once he'd gotten the information he searched for, he was back at her side, grabbing her hand and pushing her sweaty hair out of her eyes.

"Emory. Tóg go bog é. Tá tú sábháilte. Calma. Síos." he said.

(Emory. Calm down. You're safe. Calm. Down.)

She calmed down quickly after that, her breath slowing back to a healthy pace and her gaze not looking at frantic.

"What did you say?" Bruce asked, looking at me.

"I was speaking Irish. I told her to calm down."

"How'd you know what language she knew?"

"She was talking in it earlier. I looked up what she was saying while she was asleep. Figured it might come in handy." Dick answered, moving closer to the bed where she lay.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Emory asked, looking up at them.

Dick smiled as he listened to Bruce's answer.  
"No. We won't tell anyone about your affinity for nature."

Emory let out a breath of relief before a distrustful look crossed over her freckled face. "What's the catch?"

Dick looked over at Bruce and Alfred with pleading eyes. "Pleeeeeeeease?" he asked.

Brice huffed, knowing that he'd never be able to win against Dick's puppy eyes.

"Fine."

Dick cheered, hugging Bruce despite the older man's lack of emotion.

"Miss Emory, it appears that Master Bruce has agreed to Master Dick's plan. The only question is if you will as well." Alfred said, looking at the confused teen.

"What plan?" Emory asked, her expression becoming guarded as she imagined the many scenarios where she would either die a horrible death, her secrets be spilled and then die, or being blackmailed into doing something she'd rather not have done and then die.

In all cases, she would most assuredly die.

"You are going to be trained by us." Bruce said.

Emory snorted, looking up at him in disbelief. "You, a play boy, rich, asshole, is going to train me, a teenage girl with powers that could stop a bomb from killing multiple lives. Yeah, okay."

Dick smirked, looking up at his mentor to see how he would respond to the many insults that were just thrown his way.

"...Yes." he hissed through his clenched teeth.

"And how will you do that when you only know a little bit about me?" Emory asked.

"Bruce, she's only going to allow this if you tell the truth. I don't see a point in hiding it, anyway." Dick said.

Bruce sighed, knowing his adopted son was correct.

"I'm Batman." he said.

And that was all it took for Emory to go into hysterics.

Dick quirked an eyebrow, watching as Bruce fumed.

"He is not lying, Miss Emory." Alfred said.

Emory smiled. "Sorry, sir, but I've only known you a few minutes and I don't even know your name. Not to mention the fact that it is absolutely unbelievable that Bruce Wayne is Batman."

"You may call me Alfred. I assure you, he is not lying." Alfred said patiently.

Dick nodded in agreement. "Just look around you. This is the Batcave."

At his words, Emory looked around the room, noticing the unexplainable amount of gear that lay there.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed. "You're serious?!"

The three nodded.

"Does that make you Robin?" she asked, looking pointedly at Dick.  
He nodded.

Emory sat back. "Huh."

"Yeah. Huh." Dick agreed, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"So, you are going to train me?" she asked, looking around.

Bruce nodded.

"Are you in?" Dick asked.

Emory glanced around the room, meeting eyes with each of them, finally stopping when she met Dick's gaze.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm in."


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
> extraordinarily good; wonderful

Emory stood on the doorstep of Wayne manor, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.  
She knocked on the door and it was thrown open, making the red head jump back in surprise.

"Emory!" Dick cheered, grinning.

Emory laughed shaking her head. "Well hello to you too, éan beag. You gonna let me in?"

Dick stepped aside, letting Emory walk into the home.

"So what was so amazing that you had to call me up at 5:00 am. Most people are asleep then, you know."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but not you. You should really start getting more sleep."

Emory scoffed. "Says you."

The boy smirked. "Yeah, I did say that. Thank you for pointing that out, Raza de soare." Dick ducked to avoid the hand that was going to slap him across the head, laughing the entire time.

Enjoy sighed, rolling her eyes. "Alright, whatever. I have something to tell you as well."

Dick quirked an eyebrow. "Really? Well then you go first."

"What? No! This is your house, you're the one that called me, so you're going first."

"Have you ever heard the saying, 'Ladies first?'"

"Have you ever heard the saying, 'Fight me?'"

The two teens glared at each other, neither one willing to give in.

"Ahem." someone said.

Neither one heard him, too caught up in their thoughts and the bat-glare battle.

"Ahem." The voice said, this time louder.

Dick and Emory whirled around to find Bruce standing there, a look of amusement evident on his face.

"Emory, how about you go first? You'll want to be in your suit when you here Dick's news."

Emory sighed, nodding in defeat. "Fine. I'll go first." her facial expression lit up, and she practically danced as she announced, "My mom's having a baby!!"

Dick's jaw dropped and he couldn't help but smile as he saw his best friend so happy. "That's amazing! Congrats, Em."

Emory cheered. "I know, right? She's four months along and we find out the gender later today!"

"That's great, Emory. I'm sure you'll make a great big sister." Bruce said, smiling at her.

"Thanks Brucey." Emory grinned.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Go out on your suits and meet in the Bat cave." Emory and Dick both took off, running to where the costumes where kept. "And don't call me Brucey!!"

"No promises... Brucey!!"

...

Emory stood in her costume (picture above), watching as Batman hurriedly typed on the giant Bat computer.

Robin came bouncing in, grinning excitedly.

"...?" Emory watched in confusion as the two vigilantes flew from spit to spot, each working on something.

"Here, put this on." Robin said, handing her a bracelet. "It will let you contact me whenever you're in trouble. Just tap the beads in Dimk. The word, "Help" in order. Here, try it out."

Emory nodded, beginning to press the beads in order. Usizo.

A beep came from Robin's arm and he pulled up a screen to show a message saying, "Ukukhanya kwelanga kudinga usizo."

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Emory squealed. "Thanks, Robin!"

"Of course! Anything for my ukukhanya kwelanga."

Emory laughed, rolling her eyes.

Batman cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the two teens.

"Robin, Flora, it's time to go." he said.

Emory grinned upon hearing her superhero name. It was perfect.

"Where are we going?" Flora asked.

Robin grinned, grabbing her hand and dragging her over to the zeta tubes, not answering.

"Robin-B01; Batman-02; Flora-B10." a robotic voice announced.

Flora's closed eyes flew open when Robin nudged her, causing her to gasp.

Standing in front of her was a group of teenagers.

A blonde girl with her hair in a ponytail, holding a bow. Emory recognized her as Artemis.

A red head with green skin and brown eyes. Ms. Martian.

Another red head, although his hair was more orange, with a suit resembling Flash. Kid Flash.

A black haired boy with the Superman emblem on his shirt. Superboy.

A black haired girl with blue eyes wearing a kind of suit with tights. Zatanna, aka Robin's crush. Flora would have fun teasing him about this.

A dark skinned girl with black hair and brown eyes. Rocket.

A boy with blonde hair that contrasted beautifully with his skin, and blue designs on his arms. Aqualad.

Emory's jaw dropped, turning to look at Robin.

"Surprise!" he grinned.

"Team, this is Flora. Your new member." Batman said.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antecedent  
> Preceding in time or order; previous or preexisting.
> 
> .....
> 
> Warning: super sad

4 years before Emory met Dick  
...

Theodore Langton was covering his little sister's body with his own, desperately trying to hide her from view of the gang men who'd entered their home.

Sally, their mother, was out of the house, conveniently leaving right before the madmen had come looking for her.

"Emory," Theodore whispered, looking down at the small girl. "Listen to me. No matter what happens, stay silent and stay hidden. Don't come out until you know who is there."

Emory nodded, tears trailing down her face as she quiet sobbed.

The two siblings were in their parents' room, waiting for their father to send the gang members away.

Emory didn't know what was happening, but Theodore did. Theodore knew about how his mom made a deal with the gang members and when they completed their side of the deal, she left them, never finishing her own. And now they came to make her pay.

And it seems attacking her family was the best way to do so.

Gunshots rang throughout the house and Emory cried out in fear, clutching her bear tightly against her chest. The bear was holding a flower and had a t-shirt that said, "Everything will be okay," on it.

Theodore let out a shaky breath, slowly getting up and sighing in agony.

"Stay here, stay safe. I love you, little flower." he whispered, kissing her forehead before leaving.

Those were the last words little Emory ever heard her big brother speak.

It was silent downstairs, so silent you could here a one drop.

Emory slowly made her way down, cautiously walking into the living room.

It was destroyed. The coffee table was flipped on it's side, it's contents strewn about on the floor.

She stepped in something wet and looked down to see a trail of blood leading into the foyer.

She followed the trail, her sobs becoming louder as she made her way through the hall.

That's when she saw them.

Her father and brother were both dead, shot multiple times through the chest.

A small beeping made its way to Emory's ears, causing her to look next to her brother's body.

A bomb.  
Set to go off in 45 seconds.

Without thinking, Emory ran.

She raced through the hall, desperately turning at the doorknob to get it to open, her hands slippery with sweat.

She threw open the door, racing down the steps and outside.

The house exploded, sending Emory flying and knocking her unconscious.

Her only home. The place where the walls where filled with love and laughter. Where her father taught her to speak his native tongue. Where her brother taught her how to take care of plants. Where her mother taught her the importance of taking care of people.

The very place that had been the last thing her father and brother saw before perishing.

The very place that turned her life upside down forever.

...

She remembered little of her travels to the old shack in the woods. All she could recall was the thumping of footsteps on the ground, the tears that hit her face repeatedly, the soft murmuring of a woman who seemed to care for her a lot.

She remembered smelling sage and rose oil, and the faint scent of pine. She remembered the warm house and the flurry of movement around her.

She remembered the discussion between the two women who were in the room with her.

"Can you help her? Please, please, help her." a heartbroken voice was begging.

And older, wiser voice answered. "I can help her, but you must understand that there will be repercussions. You're daughter won't be the same, the consequences worse then expected. For all we know, she could be cursed to die young."

"I don't care! Just fix her! I can't lose anymore of my family because of my dumb choices! Just heal her."

"Very well."

The scents grew stronger, the noises louder. Emory could hear a bubbling pot and the sounds of crickets chirping noisily outside.

A soft but firm hand cupped her face and poured a hot broth into Emory's mouth.

Then she fell unconscious.

When she awoke, she was indeed different. Her once chocolate brown eyes were different. She now had a purple eye and a blue eye. Her skin was paler, her voice more aged.  
It's like someone else had inhabited her body.  
With the changes, her original features where much more prominent then before. Her bright red hair was somehow brighter, her freckled face had more freckles.  
But some things never change, like Emory's love for nature and animals. If anything, that love had just multiplied ten-fold.

...

Life went on.

A few months after the "accident", as city officials where calling it, Emory's mother accepted a job at a school, becoming a teacher.

The school? Located in Gotham, far, far away from Emory's home.

It was for the best, her mother insisted. And Emory agreed. She hated the pitying looks the civilians of Ammoly sent her way. She hated the whispers of the kids and teachers of school.

She hated the memories of the town altogether, for everywhere she went reminded her of her family. The family she lost.

The family that was soon replaced, in her mother's mind.

It was in Gotham, a year after they moved, that Emory's mother had met James Nugent. A few months later, the two were engaged, soon marrying.

James Nugent was a wealthy man who worked for Lex Luther, his money coming in big and fast.

They moved into a large mansion, James, Sally, Sadie, and Emory.

A happy little family.

On the outside, that is.

In reality, James Nugent was a violent and angry man. He took to alcohol to wash away his problems, only making it worse for the women inside the house. Emory's mother began to listen to James's preachings of how Emory was a curse because of the way she looked, agreeing with him even though it had been her fault Emory was different.

She listened as he said that Emory was to be punished for looking so different. She wasn't allowed to show her true face, she had to cover her beautiful eyes with contacts.

James tried to beat out her differences multiple times, trying to convince her that he was right and Emory was wrong.

When Emory was 13, two major things happened inside her family.

1: Sadie left town with her boyfriend, never to be heard from again.

2: Sally fell pregnant with a baby, a boy to be precise. She was 4 months along when Emory found out.

That day, Emory vowed that the child wouldn't grow up like she had.

She'd take the blows for him, protect him from his parents' twisted ways.  
She'd die for him.

Why'd it matter if she died anyway?

She already had a curse over her head. The curse of the Nightingale, as she liked to call it, because it was a curse that a Nightingale had informed her of.

A curse that told her she would die 3 months after her 14th birthday.

A curse that she hadn't informed Dick Grayson, aka Robin, about.

And she wasn't sure how exactly she was supposed to tell him.

She just knew she'd have too, so he could take care of her little brother for her.

So she could make sure Stanley Nugent wouldn't grow up with an abusive family.

...

So this chapter was kind of all over the place, I'll be the first to admit it.

It's probably super confusing, but this was basically Emory's past and how she got her cool ass powers.

Also, I know this went kind of fast, but the book is almost done.

How do you think it will end?


	8. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter, just some general information.

I'll give you some info, because this is where the story really gets exciting.

1: Dick and Emory have created a language. I'm calling it: Dimk. In the real world, it is known as Sumerian, which is a dead language. For this story, we'll use our imagination and pretend that this is not an actual language.

2: the story will begin when Emory joins the team.

3: her superhero powers involve the following: understanding and talking to animals of any kind (which, in theory, means she can understand any language) controlling nature, of all kinds. Even plants that don't exist could possibly be made by her hands. She was also trained by Robin and Batman so she knows hand to hand combat and stealth.

4: Emory's weaknesses are a direct use of her powers. Her two different eye colors is what gives her control. Her blue eye lets her talk to animals and grow harmless plants, which basically means that she can eat the stuff she grows when she uses this eye. Her purple eye is more for combat. When she uses this eye, whatever happens to the plant, she feels. That's why, when you first read about her powers, she was in so much pain. She was feeling what the plant was feeling. Basically. I'm not sure if that's actually possible, but, you know, whatever. The plants from this eye are naturally stronger. When she uses both eyes... Well, you'll find out.

5: when the story starts from chapter one, she is 12. After this, she will be 13.

6: you'll learn more about her family later, just know that she has one brother and her father, whom are both dead. Her mother married a new man who had a daughter. They will also be having another child at some point.

Okay, so, any questions? There is some stuff I want you to answer, so if you'll proceed to read my questions for you.

1: who do you think will be Emory's love interest. I've already decided who it is, but that doesn't mean anything. I want to know what you think. Keep in mind that any characters already introduced are not necessarily her s/o.

2: what do you want her superhero name to be?

Okay, that's all. Thanks for reading!! Don't forget to comment and answer those questions.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verticality  
> (countable and uncountable, plural veridicalities) Truth. (psychology, philosophy) The degree to which something, such as a knowledge structure, 

Batman decided that the team should all get to know Flora before they went on any missions with her because of what happened last time with Artemis.

So, here she was, sitting next to Robin, staring at the teens on front of her as they argued over what they should do first.

"They're kind of insane." Flora whispered to Robin, who snorted and nodded in agreement.

"Yep. Welcome to the team." he answered. Flora grinned.

"How about we give Flora a tour of the cave?" Aqualad suggested, his calm voice gaining the attention of everyone else.

"Yeah, yeah that sounds great." Flora said with a sweet smile.

Robin stood, grabbing Flora's hand and helping her up. "Well? Let's get going! Don't want to waste any daylight. You still haven't seen what she can do."

Before they could leave, however, the zeta tubes announced someone else.

"Batman 02."

Batman walked into the room, an irritated look on his face. Well, an irritated look that only Robin and Flora could recognize.

"Team, repost for mission debriefing." he said.

Flora glanced at Robin, only to see he had a look of confusion on his face.

"So much for getting to know each other." Artemis muttered before the team walked over to Batman.

"There has been an energy spike in 12 locations all around the world." Batman started, pulling up a map to show the spots that the problem had arisen at. "The Justice League is inspecting the spots, however, due to the battle with Savage last week, we're still low on manpower. Therefore, we need you 8 to inspect the last to locations."

"Savage?" Flora asked, looking over at Robin.

"Tell you later." he muttered.

"What are our teams?" Zatanna asked.

"Team 1 will consist of Robin, Flora, Zatanna, Ms. Martian, and Artemis. Team 2 will be, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Rocket. Robin, Aqualad, you are leaders of your teams. This is simply an investigation, do not engage. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Batman." The team responded.

"Good. Prepare the Bioship. Team 1 will drop Team 2 off at their location and then continue on."  
Batman said, before turning and leaving.

"First mission with the team!" Kid Flash said. "Hope you enjoy it."

Flora smiled. "I'm sure I will."


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susceptibility  
> the state or fact of being likely or liable to be influenced or harmed by a particular thing.

The team of teens were seated in the bioship, high above the ground that lay many miles below.

"So, Flora, you and Robin seem close." Rocket said, smirking.

Flora smiled. "He's my best friend."

"You guys aren't dating?" Zatanna asked, relief evident in her tone.

Flora snorted. "No, no way. Robin likes someone else. In fact, she actually ki-"

Robin slapped his hand over her mouth with a frown. "Don't say another word."

Flora snickered, licking has hand to get him to let go. Robin took his hand back with a look of disgust as he wiped it against his cape.

"Wait, wait, wait! I wanna know what she was going to say!" Artemis teased. Robin covered his face as Zatanna watched with a small blush. She knew what Flora was going to say, she'd been the one Flora meant.

Flora shrugged. "It doesn't matter now, they're not going to do anything about it because they're cowards."

"Shut up!" Robin hissed. Flora made the moves of zip it, lock it, out it in your pocket.

"So, earlier Robin mentioned something about your abilities? What can you do?" Zatanna asked, successfully changing the subject.

Flora blushed, "Um, well, I can..."  
She mumbled the next words so quietly that even Superboy had trouble hearing her.

Robin scoffed. "She can control plants and talk to animals."

"That's so cool!" Kid Flash said. "Almost as cool as being the 2nd fastest human alive!"

Artemis slapped the back side of his head and Kid Flash whined. "Babe!"

"You deserve it." she said in response.

Flora smiled at the two. They were perfect for each other.

"Would you give us a demonstration?" Aqualad asked.

Flora nodded. She pulled a seed from out of her pouch and held it loosely in her hand. She concentrated and a few seconds later, a rose was growing in her hand.

By the time 2 minutes had passed, the rose was the size of a thick book.

"Whoa!" Ms. Martian said, awe in her tone.

Flora smiled. "Yeah, it'd be cooler if I..." she trailed off, not finishing her sentence because she knew that they'd freak out.

"If what?" Robin asked, suspicious of her sudden silence.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." Flora said, giving the boy a pleasing look.

Robin huffed, nodding and sitting back in his seat.

"ETA: 2 minutes." Ms. Martian said.

The team immediately sat up, straightening their posture and preparing to leave the large ship.

However, before they could, the ship started to shake.

"What's going on?" Rocket cried out.

"Is this normal?" Floors exclaimed, looking St the panicking team. Seeing their expressions, she answered her own question. "Guess not."

"We've hit some type of turbulence!" Ms. Martian said, "But there's nothing in the air."

An evil cackle echoed around the ship and everyone froze.

"What should we do with them, Teekl?" a voice sang. "We must teach them that interrupting my play time isn't okaaaay."

"Klarion." Robin hissed, his body tensing.

A "meeeooow" was Klarion's answer.

"Ooh! That sounds like fun! It will surely create..." his voice deepened and Flora didn't want to know his expression, "Chaos."

And suddenly, Flora and the team were falling through the sky, the Bioship nowhere to be seen.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity  
> A friendly relationship.

The 9 heroes were falling quickly from the sky, already seeing the skyscrapers that seemed to appear out of this air.

Rocket flew over to Aqualad, catching him in her arms and gently lowering them to the ground.

Artemis shot an arrow at a building, catching Kid Flash and swinging to a stop before gently dropping to the sidewalk.

Robin shot his grappling hook, grabbing Flora by her waist as they also landed on the ground.

Ms. Martian's eyes glowed green and she held out her hands to make Superboy hover in the air before the two of them also landed.

Zatanna was the last one to touch Earth's surface. She muttered a spell that led her stand on a purple surface and brought her down.

The heroes all collapsed to the ground, ignoring the odd looks they got from pedestrians.

"Where are we?" Kid Flash asked, looking over at Robin, who was fiddling with his computer.

Robin frowned, shaking his head. "I don't know. I've run every type of superhero we know through the database and none of them are appearing. It's like they've disappeared off the face of the earth!"

"Well, sitting here and doing nothing isn't going to get us anywhere." Rocket said.

"Yeah," Artemis agreed. "And everyone is looking at us. We need to change."

All eyes turned to Aqualad.

"Well, leader?" Robin asked. "What's the plan?"

Aqualad looked at the group of teens he'd come to see as his closest friends on earth, his face contemplative.

"Zatanna, do you think you can change our clothes like you did when you first met the team?" he asked.

Zatanna smirked, nodding. "Let's go somewhere a little more private."

The group ducked into an abandoned alleyway, hiding among the shadows to keep from being seen by the people.

"Don't forget sunglasses for Flora and I!" Robin called out. Zatanna smiled at him in response and Flora wiggled her eyebrows at the two with a suggestive wink.  
Robin cursed her under his breath and was glad that only he and Zatanna had seen her actions.

Flora watched, intrigued, as Zatanna mumbled something in a language Flora didn't understand.

There was a shimmering in the air and soon the team was all wearing civilian clothes.

Zatanna wore a white sweater with tight blue-jeans and black ankle boots.  
Robin wore a green shirt with a black hoodie and black pants with tennis shoes and sunglasses.  
Flora had on a white shirt that had two huge stripes, one orange, one brown, that met in the middle, creating a thick V shape. It was matched with brown leather boots and brown skinny jeans. She also had on sunglasses.  
Artemis was wearing blue jeans, a green t-shirt, and a brown leather jacket. Matches depth a pair of green sneakers.  
Wally was wearing an orange sweater with blue jeans and tennis shoes.  
M'gann had on a pink long sleeved shirt with white pants and pink heels.  
Connor was wearing a simple black shirt, brown pants, tennis shoes, and a red jacket.  
Kaldur wore a dark blue turtle neck sweater with a light shade of blue pants and brown hiking boots.  
Last but certainly not least, Raquel had a blue jacket with red skinny jeans and a black shirt. She was also wearing red heeled boots.

"Does this work for everyone?" Zatanna asked with a proud smile.

A chorus of "yes"s and "this is amazing"s answered her.  
Zatanna grinned and nodded to Aqualad.

"What now?" she asked.

"We need to find out where we are." Kaldur said, motioning around the alley.

"Way ahead of you." Robin spoke up. "If I had to guess I'd say we're..." Robin trailed off, his eyes widening slightly."

"What is it?" M'gann asked, voicing what everyone else was thinking.

"We're... We're in a different universe!" Robin said in shock.

Wally gave a weak laugh. "Haha, Robin. Very funny. But seriously, where are we?"

Robin just looked up at his teammates, no sign of the smirk he usually wore when he was pranking them. "I'm not kidding. It's the only plausible explanation for what's going on. My trackers aren't working, and they're supposed to work wherever I go because they're powered by a satellite that Batman built. There isn't any trace of any of the Justice League, the major businesses of our world, even the villains are gone! There's nothing about Gotham, Star City, Metropolis. It's all gone."

The team was in shock. And then they started to freak out.

"Okay, okay, okay." Artemis said. "We'll be okay, right? Right?"

Wally was talking his foot, so fast that they couldn't even see it, mumbling something about, how it shouldn't be possible, Klarion's power and not being fast enough to teleport them back.

Zatanna was trying to remember a spell that could get them back home, but her mind blanked, leaving her in a not-so-traught state of mind.

Connor was trying to comfort M'gann, who was crying on his shoulder.

Flora had accidentally caused every plant within a 10 ft. radius to grow at least 3 feet taller.

Raquel was standing there, her face filled with confusion and worry.

Kaldur was trying in vain to calm everyone down so they could figure out how to get home, and Robin was watching them all freak out, trying to come up with a plan to calm them.

"Enough!" Kaldur finally yelled.  
Everyone stilled at once, turning their gazes to their brave leader. "Everyone, calm down. We need to assess the situation at hand."

The team nodded. 

"Robin, is there any information you can find out about this world?" Kaldur asked, looking at the young teen.

Robin nodded. "Yeah, yeah sure. Just give me a minute."

His gloved fingers flew across the keyboard, but before he could do anything else, sirens echoed around them.

The team froze, looking up in surprise to see black cars pulling up on either side of the alleyway.

People stepped out of the cars, all of them holding guns and wearing bullet proof vests.

"Please come out with your hands up!" a male voice called out.

...

Did I just turn this into a crossover? Hell yeah I did!

Which world do you think they ended up?


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veracity  
> conformity to facts; accuracy

"Everyone online?" M'gann asked through the mind link. 

"Holy crap! This is so weird!" Flora exclaimed, trying hard to keep her face blank. 

"I told you." Robin muttered. 

"Moving on," Artemis said, "What's the plan?"

"Keep your faces blank, don't let them know we are communicating. We don't yet know if they are good guys or bad guys, and of they have any superpowers. Until then, play the innocent act." Kaldur said. 

Everyone agreed and looked out at the cars and gunmen. 

"Can I cry?" Flora asked. 

"Cry? Wha???" Wally questioned, his tone incredibly confused. 

"Yeah. You wanted me to play the innocent act, I'm a decent enough actor. Plus, most people can't handle it when a kid cries. Especially if that kid is a teenage girl." 

"That's true." The rest of the females in the group agreed. 

"I haven't even been on Earth very long and I know that." M'gann went on to say. 

"Very well, Flora. You may cry." Kaldur said. 

Almost instantly, tears began to trail down Flora's face, hed breathing becoming rapid. 

"Dam, girl!" Raquel said, "You're good at this!"

"Why are you surrounding me and my friends?" Flora said out loud, her tone the perfect mix of confusion, anger, and sadness. "We didn't do anything!" 

Some of the gunmen faltered, their guns lowering slightly. 

"It's working!" Zatanna said. 

"They're getting orders." Connor said, "They're being told to not be fooled by our... Trickery. And something about a Loki?" 

"What type of name is Loki?" Wally asked. 

"Better than your name, Wallace." Robin joked. 

Laughter rang throughout the mind link. 

"Guys, it's not working anymore! I need some backup." Flora announced. 

Zatanna began to immediately cry as well, and a look of anger took over Robin's face. 

"How dare you make my sister and girlfriend cry?" he shouted. 

"Girlfriend?" Zatanna wondered. 

"That's you." Flora said immediately in answer. "I don't wanna be his girlfriend, even if it's pretend." 

"Just go with it!" Robin ordered. 

He knelt on the ground next to the two crying girls and sent a glare to the men as he pretended to comfort them. 

"It's not working." Connor growled. "They've been ordered to get closer, and someone called in... The Avengers?" 

"Avengers? That doesn't sound good." Raquel whispered. 

"Agreed." Kaldur said. 

"So, now the question is, fight or flight?" Robin asked. 

"Flight. Until we know what they're capable of, we want to avoid them." Kaldur said. 

"As much as I agree with you, bossman, some people just arrived on the roof, and they do not look nice." Flora said. 

"What do you wanna bet that those are the Avengers?" Robin asked. 

Annoyed sighs and tired groans echoed around the Mind link as everyone prepared to fight. 

"Everyone, split up. Robin, Zatanna, Flora, do you think you can handle things down here?" Kaldur asked. 

"We got it. You guys handle the Avengers. We'll be up soon." Robin responded. 

"Alright then. GO!!" 

~ Change of POV, because I can~

"They're just kids." Tony Stark, aka Ironman, said to Fury. 

"We know that they look like kids," Fury started, "but they came out of nowhere in odd costumes. There was a spike of energy where they arrived, so we think it might be Loki. Which is why we're sending in the Avengers."

Black Widow, Thor, Bruce Banner, Captain America, and Hawk Eye all stood behind Ironman, watching the exchange go down. 

"I don't want to fight anyone that looks like a kid." Bruce announced. 

Fury sighed, rubbing his face in annoyance. "Fine. Banner can stay here, but the rest of you are going. Now!" 

Begrudgingly, the team set off, leaving the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters behind. 

When they arrived at the sight, they saw two girls crying and a boy yelling at SHIELD agents as he comforted them. The rest of the teens, much older than the first three, were standing behind them and glaring. 

The younger red head glanced up at the rooftop before turning to look at the others. 

In unison, all of them looked over at the Avengers. 

"Are they... Communicating?" Captain America asked. 

"How? They're not talking. They're faces are almost completely blank!" Tony said. 

"How else do you explain the way they all looked up in unison after the red head saw us?" Hawk eye reasoned. 

Before they could discuss the odd behaviors of the children further, the teens acted. 

The three youngest split up, the two girls going to the right and the boy to the left. They other teens flew up the building to land behind the Avengers. 

"This is your only warning." the boy in front announced. "Do not bother us." 

"Did he just... Did he just threaten us?" Tony asked. "Kid, do you know who we are? We can beat you to a pulp!" 

"But we aren't going too," Black Widow said forcefully, "Because they are children." 

"We aren't children!" the boy with red hair shouted.   
In unison, the group of teens took on fighting positions, their faces fierce with anger. 

"Yeah!" a voice came from behind them. The Avengers whirled around to see the three kids from before standing there. 

On the ground below them, all of the SHIELD agents were unconscious. Some of them were trapped in plants, others were wrapped in cloth, making them look like mummies. The rest were all unconscious and in cuffs. All around the alleyway were random craters and smoke. 

"How...?" Tony asked. His face contorting into one of shock. (Although nobody saw this, as his face was covered in metal.) 

"These are not just kids." Captain America decided. 

And so the fight began. 

(I'm terrible at fight scenes. You've been warned.) 

The teens acted as one, each of them pairing up to fight a separate Avenger. 

Artemis and Wally took on Hawk eye, Artemis shooting arrows at the older archer and Wally giving her more weapons that he gathered from Hawk Eye's missed shots. 

M'gann and Connor were fighting Thor, though it was in vain because the blonde man was a god and the two of them weren't going about it correctly. 

They were working together, sure, but it wasn't in the way they needed. 

Raquel and Kaldur had already taken down Captain America. Kaldur had electrocuted him but was blocked by his shield. However, what the man didn't know was that it was a distraction, and Raquel had flown behind him and trapped him in her bubble. 

Currently, the Kaldur was racing over to help Connor and M'gann whilst Raquel kept Captain America trapped as he continuously hit the forcefield. 

Now the three youngest knew that they had to be careful on how they fought. Ronin had ready informed them that Black Widow was probably the strongest of the Avengers, and that it would take all three of them to defeat her. Ironman, however, only took a little bit of hacking. So, they decided on a full proof plan. 

Stems sprouted up from the ground and Robin used one to propel himself into the air. He flipped, twice, and landed on the shoulders of Ironman. 

Ironman ignored the boy, for he was to busy trying to break free from the plants that had wrapped around his foot. 

Zatanna was fighting with Black Widow, trying to trap her so she could fight her correctly and with an advantage. 

However, it all went wrong when teammates started to fall. 

M'gann was the first to go down, and the Avengers could see the difference when she was gone. 

Thor had thrown her across the roof, her head hitting the edge as her body collapsed to the ground. 

Immediately, the group of teens had shouted in unison, causing the Avengers to learn the first name of the night. 

"M'GANN!!" 

That's when the fight get a little but sloppy. 

When they had first began fighting, the Avengers noticed that the team seemed to move as one, communicating without speaking. They had known who needed the most help when Raquel and Kaldur had taken down Captain America. They had known who was going to do what and when. 

Suddenly, Captain America's theory of them communicating didn't seem so impossible. 

But now, with M'gann gone, they were different. The boy M'gann had been fighting beside had gotten angrier, ignoring the youngest boy's protest to stay whelmed (whatever that meant) and had began to attack with more force. He honestly reminded the Avengers of the Hulk. 

Their communicating also changed. Now, the boy who'd defeated Captain was shouting orders, along with the boy on the Ironman's back. 

The team was less in sync, still very good, still fighting with immense power, but less in sync. It seems as if M'gann was the one who allowed them such silent communication. 

The second to go down was the youngest red head. The one who'd been crying in the very beginning and controlled plants. 

Tony, having had enough of the boy on his back hacking into his systems and the girl keeping him from fighting back, had shot a beam of light at her sending her backwards and into the alley before. 

Again, the team shouted out. "FLORA!!" 

With Flora down, Tony could finally break free and fight the boy on his back, but it was too late. If anything, attacking Flora had made the boy more powerful then before. 

They must be close. Black Widow realized as she watched the boy successfully take down Tony and run over to help the girl she'd been fighting. 

"Zatanna? Can you..." The boy had asked, running over. 

"Of course." The girl, now known as Zatanna said, jumping down to land beside Flora. 

The boy took her place, beginning a hand to hand combat fight with Natasha. 

His moves where graceful, planned. He'd obviously had a lot of training and knew how to take down more powerful opponents. 

Black Widow found herself actually trying to win. 

But she couldn't. Soon, the young boy was joined by the fast kid and the arrow girl, them having trapped Hawkeye in a pink foam like substance. 

With them helping, Back Widow was having a much harder time defeating him. 

And then she was the last one standing. The two boys fighting Thor had electrified him and then knocked him unconscious, meaning that they'd soon be joining the rest of their team. 

At a last attempt to win, Black Widow jumped up and knocked out the girl trapping Captain America. However, she dodged and the young boy pounced on her. 

"We warned you." he whispered in her ear before she fell unconscious. 

And so, when she was being shaken awake by Captain America, she could only feel proud of the young team who'd taken them down.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doltish  
> (of a person) stupid; idiotic

"We're in deep shit." Wally was pacing back and forth, the only one to talk after the information Robin had just given them. 

"Batman is going to kill us." Robin agreed, rubbing his face in exasperation. 

"Not only did we beat up this world's superheros, but we did it in a way that'll make them never help us!" Raquel said. 

"What are we going to do?" M'gann asked. "Something's wrong with Flora, and we don't know how to get home." 

The entire team glanced over at the makeshift bed they'd laid Flora's pale body on. They could see the sweat that glistened on her face and hear the soft whiners that came from her mouth every so often. 

"What's wrong with her?" Artemis asked, her voice laced with worry. 

"I can sense a strong magical presence in her body, something unnatural. Forced." Zatanna whispered, standing up from her place beside the unconscious red head. 

"What?" Robin asked, walking over. "What do you mean?" 

Zatanna bit her lip, trying to think of a way to break the news. 

"What is it, my friend? Please tell us what is wrong." Kaldur said. 

Zatanna sighed. "Flora... She's uh... She's..." she stopped talking and took a deep breath, tears filling her eyes. "I don't... I didn't mean to but... I could just tell. Something was... Off about her and..." 

"And...?" Robin asked, his voice soft, hesitant. It was obvious that he didn't want to know. 

"She didn't always have her powers." Zatanna said. "They were given to her. By a witch." 

"WHAT?!?!" The team exploded with questions, causing Zatanna to back up slightly. 

"What do you mean?" Robin asked. 

"The witch... Her name is Lilith, she works with... Demons. She lives in a town called Ammoly, a place known for evil and chaos. Lilith is the town's... doctor. I guess you could say." 

"What did she do? How do you know?" Artemis asked. 

"I don't know. I mean, I can recognize her magic. It killed one of my dad's friends a few years ago, but... This is different. It's both a curse and a blessing." Zatanna tried to explain, her voice cracking. 

"What does it do?" Robin asked. "You're hiding something, what is it?"

"She um... Flora is supposed to be dead, and um... Her powers are killing her." Zatanna whispered. 

The room was silent as they took in that new information. 

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Robin denied, shaking his head. 

"She's right." a weak voice spoke up, making all eyes look over at the now awake girl in shock. "I found out a few years ago. I'm going to be dead in 5 months." 

"Why didn't you... Why didn't you say something?" Robin asked, his voice breaking. 

Flora looked away. "Because... I know of a way to fix it... But... I'll never see you again." 

"What's the way? How do you fix it?!" Robin shouted. 

Flora sighed, closing her eyes. "I have to... Stay in this universe. I can only survive in a world where I wasn't born. This is that world. You have to live without me." 

The team watched as Robin froze, his back straightening and a blank look appearing in his eyes. 

"Robin?" Connor asked. 

Robin didn't answer. 

"Rob? Dude, you okay?" Wally questioned. 

Robin slowly reached into his belt and held something nobody else could see in his fingers. 

Faster then anyone could react, Robin had thrown the smoke bomb and disappeared. 

"Wally." Kaldur whispered. 

Wally was gone in an instant, combing over every inch of the warehouse they'd hidden themselves in. He also checked outside. 

"He's... Gone. Completely vanished." 

...

The Avengers were all in Stark tower, nursing their egos and ignoring Peter Parker's questions about who the kids they fought were, what they were like, what they look liked, etc. 

The only person who seemed to not care about their ego was Natasha Romanoff. 

The assassin was instead searching for the young teens through cams located around New York. 

"How could you let them get away?!" Fury yelled in, much like his name, fury.

"They had superpowers! One of the girls was doing magic! Another was floating and green! The youngest boy, he was terrifying! Had a cackle like the devil." Tony said. 

And then, a cackle rang about the room.

"I can still hear it!" 

"I'm glad you think so highly of us." a young boy's voice sang before another cackle echoed around them. "But didn't your mom ever tell you not to talk about people behind their backs?" 

A small body dropped down on the table in front of them, crouching and looking up at them with a smirk. 

The Avengers moved to attack, but the boy simply held up his hands in an innocent manner. 

"I'm not here to hurt you. Actually, I just want your help." he said. 

"Why would we help you?" Fury snarled, stepping closer and attempting to look intimidating. 

The boy smirked. "That glare is nowhere near as scary as Batman's! You can't intimidate me with that weak attempt." 

"What do you need, young one? What's your name?" Natasha asked, a somewhat motherly tone seeping through. 

The boy frowned. "My name's Robin. I come from a different universe. In that universe my best friend is dying. The only way she lives is if she stays here."

"Holy shit." Tony muttered. 

Holy shit indeed.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copse  
> a small group of trees.

It's an interesting thing, being a superhero.   
Dressing up with in a mask and tights, jumping around rooftops to save innocent civilians who don't know how to defend themselves. 

But being in this new world was different. It's been a few months since I ended up here and everyone else went back home. 

For one thing, the Avengers only focus on the big stuff, like aliens invading or something like that. 

They don't help with stuff like rapists, muggers, kidnappers, etc. It's... Different. 

I've decided to start patrolling with Spiderman, helping Peter protect people from the small stuff, not just the big stuff. 

It makes me feel closer to home. To Rob and the others. 

I wonder how they're doing? Did Dick keep his promise on getting my future baby brother out of the bad situation he's been born into? Did he give him my teddy bear that's seen better days? 

The one with the shirt that says everything will be okay? 

He probably did. Robin has never broken a promise with me before. I doubt he'd start now that he'll never see me again. 

I wish I could see them again.

I hope so. 

Well, I have to go. Some alien is trying to make half the population on earth disappear. Idiotic, I know. 

Anyway, peace. ❤

~Emory~

...   
... 

Hehe so it's done. You probably weren't expecting an ending like that, but whatevs. 

Did you like it? If you did, I wrote a sequel that is out and published!

It's called Colors  
Go check it out.


End file.
